The quality of machined features within metal components may vary even when a series of components is manufactured using the same equipment according to the same design and specifications. For example, the finish quality of machined surfaces may vary. Machining may cause some features to have damage, such as white layer damage. White layer is a layer of untempered metal on the surface, which resists etching and appears white on a micrograph after etching a sample. Machined components may be manually inspected after machining for quality and damage such as while layer damage.